courage the cowardly dog and the spiders house
by constinet gr
Summary: all of courages villians such as katz cajun fox the big toe le quack and the queen of the black puddle come back to try and get revenge on courage however all of courages friends such as shirley the medium and the hunch back from nowere hilp courage.


It was a normal day in the middle of nowwere courage was sitting on muriel and eustace was sitting in his chair reading a paper "stupid dog yelled eustace pulling out his mask and scarying courage" ahahahahah yelled courage thats when muriel whacked eustace over the head with a frying pan ow what did i do said when muriel found a letter in the mail box it read hello you have been invited to a free 1 week stay at the siders hotel "why look at this eustace we'll be going to the spiders hotel a free vaction" "i aint going said eustace" "fine suit yourself said muriel but me and courage are going" "yes yelled courage grabbing his suitcase".

Muriel and courage arrivied at the hotel a small black duck approched courage and muriel and took there bags the duck stuck his tong out at courage "oooo something fisheys going on or my names jose romez the third and its not said courage".Courage and muriel got into there hotel room courage sat on muriels lap "well courage this is a fun vactation so far said muriel" "memuhu said courage".

The small black duck wached as courage and muriel went to there room the duck smiled and grabed his walkie talkie "there in he said" walking into the Cajun fox The big toe queen of the black puddle the were mole le quack were there"zit is timez zat ve get our revenge said Le quack".Le quack had offered courage and muriel a free vaction he'd organized the villians "my dear friends it is time we get our revenge on that wretched dog said katz" every villian at the table agreed "yeh yeh lets get em lets make em go packin said on of the big toes toes" "this should be worth a new stew said the cajun fox" "venegeince said the queen of the black puddle" "rababab said the weremole".

Courage and Muriel were relaxing when someone rang on there room door "oh i wonder who that could be said muriel i better go check" muriel opend the door and a bettle the same bettle from courage the cowardly dog in the big stinkin city came out "grhhhh courage growled" "hello mam would you come down here for a second and check out our pool" "why that would be lovley said muriel" "ouou i dont have agood feeling about this or my names stinkypaints and its not said courage".Courage ran after the bettle who was carriing murel courage ran thats when cajun fox hit courage with a frying pan and courage blacked out.

Courage woke up in the celler standing there was Katz Cajun Fox Le Qack The Queen of The Black Puddle The WereMole and The big Toe."what have you done with muriel yelled courage" "courage hilp yelled muriel" "make on wrong move and the fat lady gets it say said the big toe the other toes reapted it" "revenge will be served said cjaun fox" "indeed how about before we finsh you of we play a little sport said katz dodge ball".

katz cajun fox le quack the queen of the black puddle the were mole and the big toe begain throwing dodge balls at were mole went under ground to courages side and sawlloed him up " my god who let this uncivelized beast in said katz" him the queen of the black puddle fired dodge bals the cajun fox threw a dodge ball in the air and the big toe whacked it hitting courage in the face le quack pulled out his hammer and smashed a ball into courages face "its over boy yelled katz throwing a ball at courage " "come on courage yelled muriel".The score on the borad read Villians 34 Courage 0

Courage feel down he was tired "weve done it yelled the cajun fox" "get up boy said katz ill be the one finshing him of said katz" katz threw a dodge ball at courage it would of been over but thats when something happind the dodge ball was caught standing there right in front of courage was the hunch back from nowere from the episode the hunch back from nowere."leave this dog alone yelled the hunch back throwing the dodge ball at the cajun fox which hit him nocking him backwards" "zis izint over zeg zem said le quack" "looks like the lossers have united to stop use eh well thisll be easy said the big toe".now the score read villians 34 courage 1.

"hooorah hunch back its been a while since weve seen you" "thanks friend said courage" "thats what friends are for said the hunch back" thats when the weremole swalloed up several dodge balls and fired tham at courage and the hunch back 1 hit the hunch back the villians started fireing at courage and the hunch back the queen of the black puddle threw her shell in the air which would of finshed the job exsept thats when a giant monster launched himself into the air tackling the queen of the black puddle the were mole reacted fast biteing the monster the monster jumped to courages side it was courages old friend Big foot from courage meets big foot."were not alone said the hunchback" "yay said courage" "come on team courage said muriel" "its a pity your friends will have to see you get destroyed boy said katz".

Thats when robot randy came on to the secen "thanks dog i used to be a killa robot now im fiannley free said robot randy" "zits time for you to die yelled le quack throwing a dodge ball full speed at robot randy" thats when shirley the medium enterd the secen and deflectd the ball "im here for you dog she said"

"we want a fair game said the hunch back" "yay yelled courage 6 on 6" "Ya losser are gonna get creamed said the big toe" "fine said katz how about this dog my team vs your team in dodge ball you get muriel if you win we leave here if we win you leave."challenge exsepted said courage". 


End file.
